Letting Go and Moving On
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Set after Jane shoots Doyle and Maura sets off to Seattle to visit a certain person with a few twists on the way!
1. Blast from the past

**Letting Go and Moving On**

**Chapter 1 – Blast from the Past**

Slipping off her heels, Maura Isles sat on the edge of her bed holding a glass of red while staring at her phone. With a deep sigh she pondered the thought of calling her but what would she say?

"**Hey sorry I know it's been 5 years but let's talk?"**

Shaking her head Maura sets her glass down and grabs her laptop going over some lab results that she was in the middle of dealing with.

In Seattle, Arizona Robbins was dealing with a very irritated Meredith Grey who was pushing her to take a look at Zola because she has a "cold"

**"Look I told you already this is normal! Babies get sick; you can't prevent her from getting a cold or a bug!" **Arizona stated looking at Meredith before grabbing a chart from the desk and walking down the corridor. Meredith instinctively followed her with a shocked worried look.

**"Hold on your telling me she has a bug?"** Rolling her eyes, Arizona sighed frustrated and stopped walking to look at her.

**"That is not what I am saying I was using it as an example of sickness which babies and children often get, Zola has a cold! Look it's the middle of the night there are no major cases or patients and we both want to go home right? All I can say is keep her hydrated and make sure she has plenty of rest"**.

Meredith looks at Arizona knowing she is not going to get anywhere with the stubborn doctor and nods okay before walking off down the corridor. Arizona shakes her head giving a little chuckle to herself at Meredith's sudden maternal behaviour and heads to the nearest on call room for some sleep.

A loud sound of a ringing phone woke Maura early in the morning. She quickly sat up rubbing her head and noticed that her laptop was still lit and her glass of red was still situated on the bedside table next to her phone. Grabbing her phone she gave a yawn before answering and stating her name, **"Dr Isles"**, frowning she suddenly recognised the voice on the other end. Sighing Maura addressed who it was before they had the chance to say anymore,

**"Korsak I know why you are ringing and I know what you are going to ask me, and the answer is no I have not spoken to Jane nor will I be speaking to her anytime soon, I'm out of town in Seattle on some personal business so I will contact you when I get back".** The Sergeant detective stuttered at what he was trying to say and gave up agreeing with the strong willed doc and said his peace. Maura put the phone down and started to get ready for the day whether the outcome be good or bad.

Walking over to a table in the canteen a smiling Arizona quickly planted a kiss on Callie's cheek before sitting opposite her and Teddy. Taking a sip of her coffee, Arizona closed her eyes.

**" this coffee is soooo good and needed after last night, all nighters suck you know that it was dead and I mean literally all the cases we had the patients were either dead on arrival or within the hour of being here and then I had a crazy Meredith Grey on my back nagging me about Zola having a cold"**. Looking over at the two fellow doctors she noticed both their raised eyebrows at her little rant. Smiling again Arizona continued.

"**The only thing that kept me going was that I was going to see my amazing girlfriend and awesome friend who I could then complain too".** Callie took this as her chance to take Arizona's hand giving it a squeeze smiling.

**"Oh please I would take Grey any day to work with at the moment over act now think later Yang she won't listen to my teaching"**

Teddy said butting in causing the couple to laugh.

Entering the hospital Maura headed up to the surgical wing and looked around for help standing at the reception desk. From a distance a certain doctor looked over tilting his head a little raising his eyebrow looking the honey blonde doctor up and down. **"Niiice"** nudging the doctor next to him.

"**See Jackson this is what I am talking about having some fun watch and learn kid"** tapping his arm and heading over to the desk.

Maura looks over at him and smiles awkwardly at his stare.

**"Hi I'm Dr Sloan Plastics and soon to be chief of surgery but you can call me Mark"**

He introduces himself with a raised eyebrow and smile. Maura smiles back but is not too sure how to take his hospitality**. **

"**I'm erm...Dr Isles I'm looking for Arizona...sorry Dr Robbins"**

She replies looking around awkwardly hoping no one is looking. Mark frowns then realises.

**"Oh yeah course she's on her break so I'd try the canteen 2nd floor to your right"**

He states uncertain of why she is there for Arizona and worried for Callie. Maura this time gives Mark a genuine smile and says thanks before heading off to the 2nd floor with her reaction causing Jackson to laugh from a distance at Mark's lack of pulling.

Hearing her pager go off Arizona looks down at it.

**"Hey what's wrong?" **

Callie asked rubbing Arizona's arm concerned. Arizona looks up at her confused noticing both her and Teddy looking worried**. "Erm... Mark's just paged me but not for a patient, he says some woman's looking for me"**

Callie looks at her then teddy with a shocked expression.

**"Oh well is there someone I should know about a relation or an ex maybe"**

She asks looking at Arizona then at a woman standing behind her.

Following her stare Arizona turns round to find Maura standing there. **"Maura what...I...what are you doing here?"** she asks. Maura just looks straight at her.

"**Am I not allowed to visit my sister?"?** At this Arizona stands up and faces Maura**. **

"**we'll I haven't spoken to you in 5 years since Tim so why now?"**

She asked looking coldly at her.

"**Remember when you wouldn't help our brother when he died?"** Maura looks over at the two doctors still sat at the table embarrassed then back at Arizona. It was safe to say this was going to be a bad day.


	2. Confession

**Chapter 2 - Confession**

**"Do you think we should ...intervene they're not talking?"**

Teddy asks Callie as they both stare through the open blinded window to the doctor's lounge at both Maura and Arizona sitting opposite each other not saying a word, Arizona looking around awkwardly and Maura fiddling with her hands.

**"no that is definitely not a good idea believe me when Arizona gets mad she gets mad and if this sister of hers is anything like her then there will be a explosion"**

Callie responds arms crossed and looking concerned for her girlfriend. Teddy nods and continues to watch also. Callie then looks over at Bailey walking to the door and attempt to open it.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you there are major issues going on inside"**

She states gaining a confused look from Bailey. Teddy looks over and points to the window at the two doctors who are still sitting in silence.

**"Arizona's got a sister and by the looks of it they are in no way close...or they were its something to do with their brother you know the one Arizona mentioned who died"**

She explains before looking at Callie who is giving her a shut up look knowing Arizona wouldn't want everyone knowing her business least of all about her brother.

**"What? It's Bailey she won't say anything ..."**

She responds to the look getting an okay nod from Callie.

**" okay you know what I'm going in, I'm not going to stand out here waiting for them to vacate so I can get my lunch out the fridge I have to remove an appendix in half an hour and by the look of them they are going to be in there ..Years!"**

Bailey explains and heads straight for the door walking in followed by the worried doctors who keep their distance by standing in the doorway and watching Bailey. Bailey looks over at the two sisters and gives a little smile and says **"hi"** before going straight to the fridge. The two sisters nod in acknowledgment and in Unison. Realising the tension Bailey stops in her tracks and looks at them again.

**"Well are you going to introduce me to your friend?"**

Bailey asks getting straight to the point causing Arizona to go wide eyed and put on the spot.

**"Erm...this is ...she...this is Maura...my sister"**

Arizona finally manages to get out. Bailey extends her hand out to the anxious looking doctor who accepts her hand.

**"Nice to meet you I'm Dr Bailey general"**

Maura gives a little smile.

**"I...I'm a doctor too but for dead people...I'm the chief medical examiner at Boston's PD..."**

She informs then looks over at Callie and teddy still standing in the doorway.

**"...and I guess you are all wondering what I am doing here and why Arizona and I don't talk and that it has something to do with Tim.." **Arizona at this point butts in.

**"You never guess..." **

She states giving her sister a small smile for the first time.

**"Usually ...depends on the situation...I mean if it's work and it's a guess on a murder or something to do with the diagnosis of a body then I don't like to guess even if a reddish brown stain clearly looks like blood I have to check with the labs first before I decide on the next form of protocol"**

Maura explains going into her Google mouth causing Arizona to laugh at the responsive looks from the fellow doctors in the room who are holding shocked wow faces.

**"Oh...sorry Jane usually tells me when to...stop"**

Maura looks over embarrassed at her outburst. Bailey walks back over to the door and pushes the two doctors out the doorway taking it as their queue to leave as the ice is finally broken.

Maura looks up at Arizona who is now looking back.

**"I wanted to explain and to say I'm sorry some ...issues have come about and it's made me realise that certain things aren't as important as other things..like family...I wanted to help him I really did but when I got told that it was nothing to do with him being sick but someone killed him and it was the MO of certain...criminal I couldn't do the autopsy knowing that the reason he was lying there was because my biological father put him there" **

At this revelation Arizona frowned.

**"What do you mean your father?"**

Maura looks at Arizona fiddling with her hands again.

"**Patrick Doyle is my biological father ...he had Tim working for him and got him caught in the crossfire ...someone set Doyle up using his MO so it looked like Doyle killed him...but after I found out he didn't it was an old enemy..I knew who Doyle was when Tim needed his autopsy but...I couldn't do it because everyone who...was related to Doyle seemed to be some monster criminal and I...I could be the same ..Tim deserved better care than having the daughter of the man responsible for causing his death deal with the situation".**

Looking down at her fiddling hands Maura closes her eyes a sec to get rid of the watery eyes she had gained. Arizona picks up on this and leans over taking her hands to stop her fiddling and feeling sorry for her sister as she never knew the whole story. Maura looks up letting a tear go causing Arizona to stand up and go over to her giving her a hug.

**"None of this is your fault and you are nothing like him...and Tim did right to look up to you, you always think of others before yourself I couldn't ask for a better sister"**

Arizona confesses continuing to hug her.


End file.
